Magic
The term MagicMagic - wikipediaMagic in fiction - wikipedia has two related meanings. First, it refers to a supernatural force or energy described as "the essence of life and creation." Second, it refers to the practice of harnessing this force to produce changes in reality. This practice is sometimes also referred to as The Art.Storm Front, ch. 4 An act of magic is called a spell, and the act of performing such an act is called casting. Most supernatural beings are capable of performing magic, as are some mortals, who are referred to as practitioners. Description Harry Dresden: I might not have any magic available to me, but that didn't make me any less of a wizard, one of the magi, the wise. That's the true power of a wizard. I know things. Knowledge is power. With power comes responsibility. That made the entire things pretty simple.Fool Moon, ch. 24 According to Dresden, magic is life's essence; generated by living things, and may be thought of as akin to the concepts of Odic forceOdic force - wikipedia and prana.Prana - wikipedia The human heart, soul and emotions are also powerful sources of magical energy.Storm Front, ch. 2 Black magic comes from negative emotions like lust, fear and anger, which are easy to harness. Dresden claims his own magic is both more difficult to perform and more powerful because it comes from a deeper, truer, and purer source.Fool Moon, ch. 33 Similar to using firearms, casting spells is a three-step process; gathering energy, shaping it with one's thoughts and feelings, releasing it in the intended direction. In Blood Rites, Dresden remarks that it can be very difficult for a single individual to handle all these tasks when performing a large spell, so that three practitioners will work in concert to divide the effort.Blood Rites, ch. 27 Practitioners must be confident in their ability and in their motivation in casting a spell; believing that one is unable to do it, or that it's not right to do it, will preclude him from using that spell.Fool Moon, ch. 10 As a side-effect, magic interferes with the operation of electrical or electronic devices; its severity depending on the complexity of the device and the amount of ambient magic.Storm Front, ch. 1 Although the term "interference" suggests that the effect is temporary, exposure to magic can and often does produce permanent damage to affected devices.Death Masks, ch. 1 Waldo Butters describes it an intensification of Murphy's Law.Murphy's Law - wikipediaSmall Favor, ch. 09 This previously manifested in such ways as causing dairy products to spoil and warts and boils to appear on human skin.Cold Days, ch. 19 According to Ebenezar McCoy, this phenomenon is caused by the inner conflict of human beings and the resulting magical turbulence; Faerie magic does not harm machinery. Or, more simply, magic is interwoven in Faeries in a different way than mortals, so the side effects are different. According to Waldo Butters, wizards are surrounded by a "murphyonic field", closely linked to their healing powers.Dead Beat, ch. 36 As a consequence, Dresden often hexes, knowingly or unknowingly, computers, electrical material, and other machinery.The Warrior In a spell, energy flows from the left, where energy is provided,Summer Knight, ch. 19 to the right, where energy is released.White Night, ch. 41 Also, the left hand is the proper hand to carry a staff.Grave Peril, ch. 1 Practitioners Karrin Murphy: "I guess magic doesn't fix everything." Harry Dresden: "Magic doesn't fix anything. That's what the person using it is for."Turn Coat, ch. 30 Practitioner is a generic term for an individual who can use magic, which has no the connotations regarding one's power or skill with magic. There are a number of other terms, however, which do have such connotations.Blood Rites, ch. 23 Most human beings cannot use magic at all, and the percentage of practitioners diminishes with the increase in the power they can command. *'Wizards' are practitioners who are members of the White Council. Not all practitioners are eligible for Council membership. In order to be considered for membership, a practitioner must possess the full spectrum of magical abilities known to mortals, and must also possess an extraordinary degree of raw magical strength. In terms of strength, Council members rank in the top two percent, making them among the most powerful mortal practitioners. However, the power of even the strongest wizards is insignificant when compared to that of supernatural heavyweights like the Faerie Queens; very few exceptions, such as The Original Merlin, exist.Turn Coat, ch. 2 *'Sorcerers' are practitioners who possess a broad spectrum of magical abilities and an above-average degree of magical strength, but who are not members of the White Council. Generally, sorcerers lack the versatility or raw strength to qualify for Council membership, although some who qualify choose not to join. The term "sorcerer" is sometimes used pejoratively, with the connotation of a dangerous or destructive individual. *'Minor talents' are practitioners whose magical abilities are extremely limited in both scope and strength.White Night, ch. 4 *'Warlocks' are practitioners who have violated one of the laws of magic.Proven Guilty, ch. 45–47 In addition to the ability to work magic, practitioners also have an extraordinary ability to recover from injury. They do not heal more quickly than mortals, but they do heal better and more completely. With enough time, a practitioner can recover from injuries which would be permanently disabling to an ordinary person. Furthermore, the recovery is eventually so complete that sometimes there is no evidence that an injury ever occurred, even to the extend of repairing scar tissue.Blood Rites, ch. 4 This enhanced healing also slows down the aging process and greatly prolongs a practitioner's life. A Wizard of the White Council might live for three hundred or four hundred years, and not show outward signs of aging until at least the age of a hundred and fifty. In much the same way that people have varying talents for art, science, or music, practitioners have varying aptitudes for different aspects of magic. Harry Dresden is very adept at thaumaturgy (particularly at finding things), but less so at evocation. His apprentice Molly Carpenter, on the other hand, has a knack for veils and psychomancy.White Night, ch. 3 The Seven Laws of Magic The Laws of Magic are a set of rules of the White Council regulating the use of magic by wizards and practitioners. They are intended to prevent the abuse of magic, and protect both practitioners and mortals from harmful magic. The White Council enforces the Laws not only on its own members, but on all human magical practitioners. The punishment for violating the Laws is most often death. # Thou shalt not kill by use of magic. # Thou shalt not transform others. # Thou shalt not invade the mind of another. # Thou shalt not enthrall another. # Thou shalt not reach beyond the borders of life. # Thou shalt not swim against the currents of Time. # Thou shalt not seek knowledge beyond the Outer Gates. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Harry Dresden is angry and nauseated that someone would use a thing of beauty like magic and use it to hurt, kill and destroy when magic taps into the energies of creation. ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites: Harry Dresden was hired by Arturo Genosa to stop Strega from killing with a Malocchio—an Entropy curse.Blood Rites, ch. 3 Murphy asked Dresden why he can't do the sunshine magic thing like he did on Bianca St. Claire a few years back.Storm Front, ch. 9 Dresden said that he tried it again after The War and found out that he needed to be genuinely happy to be able to fold sunshine into a hankie or it does not work. ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Anastasia Luccio told Harry Dresden how his mother, Margaret LeFay, loved pointing out the ares of "grey" magic, as she called it and questioned their legitimacy. As a consequence, the Senior Council tasked the Wardens with keeping an eye on her.Turn Coat, ch. 28 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry Dresden performed magic in his mind without the use of any props while immobilized after having broken his back and being desperate to rescue his daughter. He first summoned Uriel who could not help him;Changes, ch. 29 he then summoned Mab.Changes, ch. 30 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry Dresden tries to figure out how to use magic being a ghost. He had to access the energy, empower the spell with memories. "Working magic as a ghost was all about doing it au natural." With a tracking spell to find Molly Carpenter, at first he kept finding himself at some place they were at long ago. When he used a current memory and filled it with details, it worked.Ghost Story, ch. 21 Word of Jim According to Jim Butcher, "Magic wasn't always screwing up post-WW2 tech. Before WW2 magic had other effects. It sorta changes slowly over time, and about every 3 centuries it rolls over into something else. At one time, instead of magic making machines flip out it made cream go bad. Before that magic made weird moles on your skin and fire would burn slightly different colors when you were around it."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atQi6Qez3y8Jim Butcher Dragon*con Q&A Notes References See also *Spell *Ritual *Circle of Power *Focus *Pentacle *Pentagram *Potions *Wizards *Black magic External links *Magic (paranormal) - Wikipedia *Thaumaturgy - Wikipedia *Evocation - Wikipedia Category:Storm Front Category:Blood Rites Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:General